callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, abbreviated as COD:BOZ, is a spin-off game of the ''Call of Duty'' series immensely popular Zombies mode and the sequel to Call of Duty: Zombies. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for Android and iOS, it was launched in select countries on December 1, 2011 and on Android in August 2012 for US $6.99. Overview The game allows four-player multiplayer, and, as a new addition to both platforms, voice chat. The first map to be released was Kino der Toten, and Dead Ops Arcade has also been fully transformed to the Android and iOS platform, with 50 levels. Players are able to play as the four characters from the console version; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Doctor Richtofen, as well as the four random characters from Dead Ops Arcade and a "rookie" soldier in the tutorial. Activision has also stated that further map packs will be released in the near future, free of charge. An update on February 2, 2012 added the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, and SPAS-12. It also added a feature to continue the previous game (on solo), as well as fixing some bugs, plus adding a new COD Point feature, which allows the player to buy things on solo. On March 15, 2012, Ascension was released, along with the Thundergun, Gersch Device, and Matryoshka Dolls. On July 19, 2012, Call of the Dead was released it features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen instead of the characters featured in the game on the consoles. Gallery M1911 BOZ.jpg|The World at War model of the M1911. Black_Ops_Zombies_Icon.png|The App icon, as it appears on the springboard. BOZ_Startup_Activision.jpg|Activision's logo at startup. BOZ_Startup_Treyarch.jpg|Treyarch's logo at startup. ideaworks.PNG|Ideaworks logo at startup. Black Ops Zombies Mobile starting screen.jpg|The Beta touch screen to start menu. BOZ Tap To Continue Screen.jpg|Touch Screen To Start Menu. CODBOZ main menu.png|Main menu. CODBOZ_Single_Player_menu.png|Single Player menu. CODBOZ Co-Op multiplayer menu.png|Co-op Multiplayer menu. CODBOZ Player Profile menu.png|Player Profile menu. CODBOZ Extras menu.png|Extras menu. CODBOZ More Apps menu.png|More Apps menu. Coftd.jpg|Call of the Dead gameplay. Ascension.jpg|Ascension Gameplay. Kino ios.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay #1 Zombies blops screenshot.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay #2 Dead ops ios.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay #1 Dead ops ios 2.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay #2 Level selection blops ios.jpg|Level Selection Screen. Call of the Dead iOS.png|Call of the Dead seen in the solo menu. Available Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *Commando *G11 Submachine guns *MP5k *AK74u *PM63 *MPL *Spectre *MP40 Shotguns *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 *HS10 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK Handguns *M1911 *Python *CZ75 Explosives *China Lake *Crossbow *Claymore *M67 Grenade *SemtexM203 Grenade Launcher *M203 Grenade Launcher Special *Bowie Knife *Sickle Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Doll *V-R11 Maps *Tutorial *Kino Der Toten *Dead Ops Arcade (Unlockable) *Ascension (Released in March 2012) *Call of the Dead (Released July 19, 2012) Achievements Trivia *The hidden radios and tapes do not appear in this version. *The M1911 is actually the World at War version. *Both the AK74u and the M14 have a Grip when bought. *Several weapons do not have their ammo upgraded when Pack-a-Punched. *It is possible to get two of the same gun out of the Mystery Box. *The painting of the mystery man has been removed from the painting room. *Unlike its Black Ops counterpart, this version of the game doesn't have the Dual Wield attachment on any weapon. *The G11 when shown in the box has the Low Power Scope, however when taken out and used it doesn't have a scope. **However, the G11 will have the scope when upgraded. **Also before upgrade, aiming down the sights of the G11 is far zoomed compared to other assault rifle iron sights as if the G11 already have the scope. *The rookie is Nikolai's model. *The Zombies scream far more frequently than the previous zombies version. *Zombies spawn far faster than in World at War and Black Ops. *All ammo off the wall costs 250 points (except when upgraded). *Monkey Bombs are refilled every round like Grenades, providing you've used at least two. They also replace Claymores and vice versa. *A Zombie cannot be turned into a crawler by a Ray Gun until it is inside the map. *Unlike the console, there is no perk limit. *Random Perk Bottles can give Quick Revive even after it has disappeared. *The Random perk bottle is on its side when spawned by monkeys. *The Thundergun doesn't blow the Zombies through the air like on the console version, instead it will turn them to ashes. *The Gersch Device is seen on its side in the mystery box. *There is no Dive to Prone. **This also makes the explosive function of PhD Flopper unusable. *The four pieces of the golden coin used to unlock Dead Ops are scattered around the menu. :*First piece is in the More Apps part of the menu, next to a Zombie breaking through a barrier on the right side. :*Second piece is in the Co-op Multiplayer part of the menu, in the hand of the Cosmic Silverback in the down-right corner. :*Third piece is in the Extras part of the menu, on a crate in the upper-right corner. :*Fourth piece is in the Player Profile part of the menu, right above the "Back" button in the down-left corner. *In the tutorial mode, Tank Dempsey helps the player to kill the zombies in the Kino der Toten map. After a while, the player turns into a zombie and the game ends. *If one saves and quits after activating a musical Easter Egg, the song will restart when the player resumes from the menu. *There can only be 27 zombies a round, with 10 being allowed on the screen at once. *There is a zombie indicator, telling the location of close-by zombies the player not facing. *The font used to interact with objects is comic sans. References Trailer: http://youtu.be/V7CuGVvQQIg Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies "Shangri-La" videos